1st Anniversary of The Food Fight Massacre!
by Zahir890
Summary: Join Masahiro and Kazama as they, along with others, celebrate the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre. LET'S GET READY TO GET MEEEEESSSSSYYYY! One-Shot. Takes place after the beginning of the story 'Challenge, Fun and Disaster'. Hope you enjoy this story ;).


***A 'YAHOO' voice can be heard as I arrived.***

 **Me: Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Welcome to this Mermaid Melody one-shot after a 2 week break following the end of 'Challenge, Fun and Disaster'. It feels great to be back again.**

 **It looks like everything is in mess. I guess it's because...**

 **Voice *saying happily*: YAHOO!**

 ***Kazama soon arrived, throwing food randomly and happily everywhere. Masahiro soon arrived.***

 **Masahiro *smiling*: Feels Amazing to be back again after your latest story has finished.**

 **Me *smiling*: Yeah. It sure is. *looks at Kazama and asked* Would you kindly tell me why are you going crazy and making the room a mess?**

 **Kazama: But I can't help it. I'm so pumped up now about this one-shot. We are going to go bonkers.**

 **Me: True but that doesn't mean that...**

 ***Kazama then immediately left to search for some food. I sighed.***

 **Me: Anyway fellas. I would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories. What a great pleasure to go writing again after 2 weeks.**

 **Masahiro: And he, Zahir890, does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he own.**

 **Me: So without further delays, let us proceed to this one-shot. Note that this one-shot takes place after the end of Chapter 1: School Fun which is in the story of 'Challenge, Fun and Disaster'. We hope you enjoy this one-shot :).**

 ***Kazama then arrives with a blueberry pie.***

 **Kazama: Can I say it now?**

 **Me: I see no reason why you won't.**

 ***Kazama then took a breathe before proclaiming happily.***

 **Kazama *proclaiming happily*:** _ **LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUMMMBBBLLLLEEE AND GET MEEEEESSSSYYYY!**_ **WHOO-HOO!**

 ***Kazama threw the blueberry pie straight up and went bonkers again.***

 **Masahiro: Whoa Kazama!**

 ***Masahiro then followed Kazama while the blueberry pie landed right on me.***

 **Me *after tasting it*: Hmmm. It doesn't taste bad.**

1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre!

It's another school day finish. Everyone is going back now. After saying goodbye to Luchia and others for now, two boys then went on their way. One of them has green spiky hair and dark green eyes. He wears glasses. His name is Masahiro Hamasaki. Another boy has normal indigo hair with bangs and indigo eyes who is carrying a Sylvester stuff toy. His name is Kazama Yoshiro.

"Oh Boy! I just couldn't believe myself that today was the day when that crazy incident took place!" Kazama said happily, "I realized it when I woke up and saw the calender."

"Is that so?" Masahiro asked smiling.

"Yeah. I wonder how are we going to celebrate the day? I know! Let's go to Pearl Piari and start a Food Fight Massacre there cause Luchia-chan and others wish that they want to be there."

"As if Nikora and others will allow us."

"Oh."

Kazama then sighed for a moment when suddenly they heard three exciting voices:

"Kazama-kun! Hamasaki-kun!"

The boys turned around. They could see three girls running towards them, filled with excitement. They are Kazama's three fangirls.

"Hey girls. You seem to be really excited." Kazama said in awe.

"Not only excited. Super Excited!" One Kazama's fangirl said happily.

"We have got to tell you the most greatest news we have ever received!" Another Kazama's fangirl said happily.

"Well what's the great news?" Masahiro asked curiously.

The third Kazama's fangirl breathed for a moment.

"Okay. So on this day, when the Food Fight Massacre took place, some of our elite school students are organizing the..." The third Kazama's fangirl said before...

"1ST ANNIVERSARY OF THE FOOD FIGHT MASSACRE!" All three Kazama's fangirls proclaimed and jumped happily.

The boys are in a shock when they heard the news!

"Seriously?!" Kazama asked in excitement before jumping happily, "YAHOOOOOO!"

"Time to get messy!" Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

"When did you get the news?" Masahiro asked in awe.

"10 minutes ago." One of Kazama's fangirls said.

"After hearing that, we were looking all over for you." Another Kazama's fangirl said.

"This is the most unbelievable news we have ever heard!" Kazama said happily before asking, "What are you thinking Masahiro?"

"I'm wondering. This could be a good chance for Luchia-chan and others to experience it." Masahiro smiled before asking, "Could you ask them that is it possible to invite our friends?"

"Good question. I will call them then." The third Kazama's fangirl said.

And so the third Kazama's fangirl started to dial someone's number. Silence occurred for a moment in which the third Kazama's fangirl is talking on her mobile phone. After sometime, the third Kazama's fangirl looked at Masahiro sadly.

"I'm sorry Hamasaki-kun but they said that only those who were there during the Food Fight Massacre are invited." The third Kazama's fangirl said sadly.

Masahiro is a bit sad upon hearing it and Kazama is not happy.

"That's not cool." Kazama said unhappily, "I'll give them a call!"

And so Kazama grabbed his phone from the pocket and started dialing someone's number. After sometime, it picked up.

"Hello...Yes, it's me Kazama Yoshiro. How is it going...Okay. So can we invite our pals?...What?! Why?!...Oh. I understand...We will see you there then."

And soon Kazama hung up his phone.

"Well?" Masahiro asked.

"Yep. Same answer." Kazama sighed, "They said they would love to but already so many students are gonna come soon and there will be a lack of space. Already knowing that how many were there during this day, the organizers had no other choice but to only invite the ones who were there."

"I see. Guess we have to explain that reason to Luchia-chan and others if we are asked."

"Yeah."

"Am I invited?" Kazama asked curiously in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking curiously.

There is a small laughter for a moment before Masahiro asked:

"So when will be the party?"

"Staring at Mid-Evening!" One of Kazama's fangirl said happily.

"Staring at Mid-Evening?!" Kazama asked as he gasped a bit.

"Sufferin' Succotash! We must prepare ourselves then!" Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying.

"Indeed. Let's get back to our homes."

"Yeah." Masahiro said before asking, "You three will definitely be coming right?"

"Hai!" The three Kazama's fangirls said cheerfully.

"So I guess we will each other then soon." Kazama said in which everyone nodded.

And so they ran to their separate ways. Kazama and Masahiro on one direction and the three Kazama's fangirls on other direction.

"I will pick you up." Masahiro said in which Kazama nodded.

* * *

 _Mansion:_

Masahiro rang the bell. Someone opened the door. And that someone has green hair and green eyes and is wearing the butler's clothes. You can guess right now that it's his butler.

"Ah young sir. You seem to be really excited." The butler said.

"Yeah. I have got to tell something really exciting." Masahiro said in excitement.

Soon a woman appeared. She has beautiful green eyes and dark green long hair. She is beautiful but she is very strong. She has a green shell locket around her neck. She is Masahiro's mother. Her name is Naoki Hamasaki. She smiled at her son.

"Ah. You seem to be really happy." Naoki smiled before asking, "Any invitations? Or a surprise discovery you made?"

"An invitation Mom." Masahiro said before saying it happily, "To the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre!"

Upon hearing that, the butler and Naoki are in awe.

"1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre?" The butler asked in awe in which Masahiro nodded with a smile.

"Wow! That's amazing. At this very day when the Food Fight Massacre took place." Naoki said in excitement before asking, "Who invited you?"

"The organizers from our previous elite school."

"Who gave you the news?" The butler asked.

"Kazama's three fangirls."

"This must be an excellent opportunity for Rina and others to experience it themselves." Naoki said happily before asking, "What's wrong Masahiro?"

"Well...I thought it could be possible but one of Kazama's fangirls, and then Kazama, called and the reply was negative." Masahiro said sadly, "They said that they wanted to do so but they anticipated a huge crowd and to invite the others will be even a bigger challenge for them."

"Oh. So could it mean that only the ones who were there are allowed to come?"

"You sure are clever Mom."

The butler and Naoki sighed sadly.

"Bad luck for Princess Rina and others." The butler said sadly, "They would have been so happy if you would have been allowed to invite them."

"I know." Masahiro sighed sadly.

"Hopefully next time, they invite the others." Naoki said in which Masahiro nodded, "Are you going to take a bath now?"

"Not now Mom. A bit later." Masahiro said.

So Masahiro went upstairs and went straight to his room.

"Young sir has to realize that he needs to bath again after the anniversary party is over." The butler said in which Naoki nodded and chuckled a bit.

 _Late Afternoon and Near Evening_

 _Masahiro's Room:_

Masahiro is checking on himself. Checking on his dress, jeans, etc. He smiled after he checked everything.

 _"Everything is done and check."_ Masahiro said to himself and smiled.

He seems to be aware of what's going to happen after the party but he shrugged off about that for now.

* * *

 _Big House_

 _Kazama's Room:_

"Oh Wow! On this very day, the 1st Anniversary has been organized." A little girl said happily.

The little girl is an 11 year old girl who has light indigo eyes and dark middle size indigo hair. She is Kazama's adoptive little sister. Her name is Kazami Yoshiro. She is with her brother, Kazama Yoshiro.

"Onii-chan. What's going to happen? Will some crazy things happen? Will many foods be thrown all around?" Kazami asked in excitement.

"Mostly likely you can say." Kazama said then smiled, "Ah! Good. Very Good."

"I don't know why you are checking yourself but you do realize that you may have to..."

"I know. I know."

Kazama sighed for a moment.

"Can I come?" Kazami asked happily.

"I would love to but..." Kazama smiled before saying sadly, "They may not allow you cause you are only 11 years old and you are not a student."

"Moe."

"But I'll tell what we did when I come back."

"I would love to hear it."

Kazama smiled as he patted Kazami. Then he checked himself on the mirror.

"Powder." Kazama said.

"Powder?" Kazami asked as she found it on Kazama's desk, "Hai."

Kazami gave Kazama the powder. After using the powder, Kazama then looked at himself and grabbed his Sylvester stuff toy and then said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying:

"Time to get messy."

Kazami chuckled a bit. Silence occurred for a while before Kazama realized something in horror.

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Kazama said in horror.

"What's wrong Onii-chan?" Kazami asked in surprise.

"I forgot to ask the organizers something! Oh No! I just hope they answer the call."

And so Kazama grabbed his mobile phone and immediately started dialing someone's number with Kazami looking at him.

* * *

 _Evening_

 _Mansion:_

Masahiro then went downstairs. He seems to be all ready and fit. The butler approached him.

"Young Sir. Sir called and he said that he will coming a bit late tonight." The butler said.

"I see." Masahiro said sadly.

"Don't worry. We can tell him." Naoki smiled.

"Okay. Oh and can you tell the Pearl Piari folks that I really want to invite Rina and others but not possible cause they said that only the ones who were there during the Food Fight Massacre are allowed to come?"

"I will definitely do so."

"Well then. I will see you two then."

Masahiro then is about to exit the mansion when Naoki called him.

"Wait! I want to tell you something." Naoki called as she approached her son, kissed him in the forehead and then smiled, "Have fun."

"It will be more than fun." Masahiro smiled.

"And try not to get hurt." The butler said.

"Don't worry. I will be fine."

"And also try to come home clean." Naoki teased.

"I think it will be impossible."

The three of them laughed for a moment as Naoki and the butler said goodbye to Masahiro, who also waved back and left. As soon as Masahiro disappeared, Naoki picked up the phone and started to dial someone's number.

Masahiro, meanwhile just outside the mansion, went to his motorcycle, sat on it, put on his helmet, started the engine and off he goes to pick Kazama up.

* * *

 _Many Minutes later:_

Masahiro just arrived and parked outside Kazama's house. He took off his helmet and just seems to be thinking about something when suddenly, he realized something in horror.

 _"Oh No!"_ Masahiro gasped, _"The venue!"_

"I can hear some motorcycle engines rumbling outside the house." Masahiro heard a voice in which he realized that it's Kazama.

"I bet it's Masahiro." Masahiro heard a voice in which he realized that it's Kazami saying happily, "Time to go then."

And so Kazama and Kazami just came outside, saw Masahiro and smiled. Kazama seems to be carrying something on his pocket.

"Kazama. We forgot to ask them the most important thing!" Masahiro said in panic.

"Yeah I know. The venue." Kazama said, "I was able to realize that somehow and I called them. I got the address of the venue."

"Wow. That's really clever of you. Otherwise, we would have spend hours going around to search for the venue."

"I know."

The three of them laughed for a moment. Kazama then soon hoped into the motorcycle behind Masahiro.

"Kazami. You can join us." Masahiro smiled.

"Well I would love to but I'm not a student first of all and I'm a bit too young to join." Kazami said.

"But will you be alright staying here alone?"

"Don't worry Masahiro. I'll be fine and besides, they will be coming soon."

"Who will be coming soon?"

"My Mummy and Daddy of course." Kazama said.

"Oh I see. Have it your way then."

The three of them smiled. While Kazama is putting on the helmet, he said to Kazami:

"If they come back, tell them that me and Masahiro are going to the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre and I'm gonna come home messy."

"Why not you come clean?" Kazami asked happily.

"-150%."

Upon hearing that, Kazami laughed a bit while Masahiro sighed. After sometime, Masahiro then started the engine and said:

"I guess we better go now. We will see you soon."

"Take care and tell them." Kazama said.

"I will Onii-chan." Kazami said happily.

And so Masahiro then slowly started the motorcycle and off they went. Kazami waved at them happily saying, "Bye Boys! Enjoy!" till she can no longer see them.

* * *

"Kazama!" Masahiro called as he is riding the motorcycle.

"Yeah?" Kazama called back.

"Your adoptive sister is one brave girl!"

"Thanks!"

"Make sure you are holding the paper tight!"

"I am!"

Both boys then became silent for a while till Kazama heard his phone ringing from the pocket.

"Stop!" Kazama called.

Masahiro then stopped the motorcycle and took off his helmet. He appeared a bit confused.

"What happened Kazama?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"Someone's calling me." Kazama said.

"Oh."

Kazama then answered the call.

"Hello." Kazama said.

"Kazama-kun. It's me!" The voice said in which Kazama immediately recognized that it's one of his three fangirls from the school they go now.

"Oh Hey. What is it?"

"Kazama-kun. We have forgotten to tell you the most important thing. We are really sorry for not telling you that."

"That's okay. I got the venue and the address."

"Oh Thank Goodness you know about it. We will see you two there then."

"Yeah. See ya."

Kazama then canceled the call. He looked at Masahiro and said:

"One of my three fangirls from our current school thought that we might not know where it will take place."

"I see." Masahiro said before asking, "Are you sure about bringing him with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Masahiro then pointed the Sylvester stuff toy in Kazama's pocket. Upon realizing it, Kazama then took out from his pocket and said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking:

"But I want to have some fun as well! Please! It's once in a lifetime!"

"Well I tried to explain to him but he jumped inside the pocket and begged me to take him with us so I did." Kazama said happily in which Masahiro sweatdropped.

"Never mind. Just make sure you don't lose him." Masahiro said in which Kazama cheered.

"Shall we continue then?"

Masahiro nodded as both of them put on their helmets before Masahiro started the engine again and off they went to the venue.

* * *

 _Some Minutes later_

 _Outside the Big Park:_

"Holy Mackerel!" Kazama said in awe.

"Oh Wow!" Masahiro said in awe.

The boys are still on Masahiro's motorcycle when they saw the big park. They are mouth opened.

"Are you sure that this is the venue?" Masahiro asked.

"Well the address says so." Kazama said as he looked at the paper.

"Let's ask the guard over there."

Kazama nodded as they approached the security guard. The security guard looked at them.

"Um. Excuse me sir. But is this the address?" Kazama asked curiously as he gave the paper to the guard.

The guard looked at it and then smiled saying:

"Yep. This is the place."

Upon hearing it, the boys are in awe.

"Hooray! We made it!" Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

"But then where do I park it?" Masahiro asked.

"There's a parking space for motorcycles just right beside the car park." The guard said, "After you park it, the another guard will give you a parking ticket number."

"Arigato."

The guard nodded with a smile as he gave the paper back to Kazama. Masahiro then started the engine and off they went to the parking space for motorcycles. There are few motorcycles in the parking space so Masahiro just parked it randomly.

"123. The number says." Kazama said.

Masahiro and Kazama both got off the motorcycle and removed their helmets. The parking guard approached them and gave Masahiro a parking ticket number labeling '123'.

"Keep it safe so that even though you don't know where you parked your motorcycle, I know the parking numbers." The parking guard said.

"Thanks." Masahiro smiled.

Masahiro then put the parking ticket in his zip pocket and zipped it. Then they went inside the big park.

"I have never seen such a big park!" Kazama said in awe.

"Probably it has to do with the fact that we are a bit further away from my mansion and your big house." Masahiro said in which Kazama nodded.

"Yeah but the question is where is the event?"

"The sign answers your question."

Kazama then looked at the sign showing an arrow and the words 'Entrance to the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre'.

"Holy Mackerel! They made it easy for us!" Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

"It sure is." Kazama smiled, "Let's go."

So they followed the directions till they are a few steps away from entering the venue where they could see some boys and girls chatting happily.

"Well this is it." Kazama said before asking, "What can you say Masahiro?"

"Lets make this a day to remember." Masahiro smiled, "The day when the Food Fight Massacre occurred."

"Indeed. Cause it's time to go crazy!"

"And it's time to get messy." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying.

Masahiro nodded before both of the boys took a breathe.

"Let's go then." Masahiro said.

Kazama nodded as both of them are now walking to the entrance.

 _Venue:_

The boys and girls who are present are chatting happily. Then they heard some footsteps. When they turned around, it's none other than Kazama and Masahiro. They all gasped in awe and cheered.

"OMG! It's them!" The girl said happily.

"The Fist and Kick Duo!" The boy said in awe.

"Yo." Masahiro smiled.

"Hey Everybody!" Kazama said happily.

"What's up everybody?" Kazama asked happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

Everyone laughed a bit before they approached the boys.

"Hey man. How is it going?" One boy asked smiling.

"Perfectly fine." Masahiro said.

"We really miss you." Another boy said.

"But the school we are going now is close to the elite school so you guys can come."

"Yeah we know that. Kazama's fangirls told us." The girl said.

"Kazama-kun!" Kazama's fangirls screamed happily as they approached Kazama.

"Hey girls! What's up?" Kazama asked smiling.

"What's all the excitement?" Kazama asked in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking.

"We really miss you three." One of Kazama's fangirls said.

"But luckily, the three girls provided up to date information about you guys." Another Kazama's fangirls said happily.

"Hey!" One of Kazama's three fangirls called as they approached them, "Glad that you two are here."

"Two or three?" Kazama asked in which everybody laughed.

"So is everyone from the same school?" Masahiro asked.

"Not really Masahiro. A few of them came from different schools who moved from the elite school." Another Kazama's three fangirls said.

"That will be me." One of the boys called.

"And me." One of the girls called happily.

"And a few of us, including you two." Another girl said.

"I see." Masahiro said.

So after some greetings, the boys then looked around for a while where they could see so many food, a big stage and...many cameras and film cameras. The boys gasped upon seeing those.

"Why there are so many cameras?" Kazama asked.

"And so many film cameras?" Masahiro asked.

"That was the question of whoever has arrived." A voice said.

The voice is none other than the two of the organizers: a boy and a girl. They approached the boys with a smile on their face. The boy recognized Masahiro and brofisted him.

"Hey man. It's been a while." The boy organizer smiled.

"It sure is." Masahiro smiled.

"Welcome you two." The girl organizer smiled, "To the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre."

"I'm so pumped up." Kazama said in excitement.

"We all are."

"So Masahiro Hamasaki and Kazama Yoshiro check." The boy organizer said as he ticked the names.

"How in the world did you make a list of so many names?" Masahiro asked in surprise.

"We prepared it beforehand."

"How about me?" Kazama asked in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking in which the two organizers couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Anyway, the reasons why many cameras and film cameras are set up because photos will be taken and this whole event will be filmed." The girl organizers said.

"Whoa!" The boys said in awe.

"That's awesome!" Masahiro said.

"Thank you so much!" Kazama said happily as he happily shook hands with both of them, "At least our friends can get to see them."

"In fact, a few film crews are there filming it right now." The boy organizer said.

"Wait a second? Are you gonna publish it on the media?" Kazama asked suspiciously in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy asked in suspicion.

"Hell No! It's just for us."

Masahiro and Kazama sighed in relief.

"Well boys. Enjoy your time." The girl organizer smiled, "Have a drink."

So the boys are given some orange drinks.

"Cheers." Both Masahiro and Kazama smiled as they clink the glasses together before drinking the orange juice.

 _Many minutes later:_

During the many minutes later, the other students have arrived and there are so many of them. Some photographers and film crews arrived as well.

"Oh Wow. There's so many people." Masahiro said.

"That's because almost all of them were there during the Food Fight Massacre." Kazama said.

"I guess so."

"HOLY WOW!" Some of the students screamed in excitement.

"Who has arrived that has cause them to scream in excitement?" Kazama asked curiously in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy asked them curiously.

"Don't know. Let's check it out." Masahiro said.

Kazama nodded as both of the boys joined a small crowd and when they saw who has arrived, they gasped in awe.

It's none other than the 6 suspended students, who arrived together: Daisuki, Yokohama, Tajima, Yui, Kotoni and Uzuki. Everybody cheered.

"Hey you 6! It's been a while." A boy said happily.

"It definitely is." Uzuki said.

"I miss you Kotoni." A girl said as she hugged Kotoni, "How have you been doing?"

"It's okay. We are all doing fine now in our new school." Kotoni smiled.

"Wow! So many of you have already arrived!" Yokohama said in awe.

"That's because we can't wait for the party to get started." A boy said in excitement.

"Same here." Daisuki said.

"There are still some people left though." One of the girl organizer said.

"Well anyway, it's great to see the 6 of you." One of the boy organizers said, "Welcome to the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre."

"Please enjoy yourself and have a drink."

The 6 students nodded and smiled as they entered with cheers. Then everyone went back to their own chatting.

The 6 suspended students then went to have a drink when they saw Masahiro and Kazama. They smiled and greeted the boys.

"Well look who's here as well." Yui said happily, "Hello Masahiro and Kazama!"

"And hello to you two." Masahiro smiled before asking, "How have you all be doing."

"Well we are doing fine." Daisuki smiled before teasing, "Mister Green Haired Harry Potter."

"Hey!"

Masahiro whined and the others who heard it laughed a bit.

"Where you all six planning to do this?" Kazama asked before he said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying, "Hey everybody! It's us, the 6 suspended folks, appearing in Grand Style!"

Everybody laughed.

"Well maybe you can say that." Tajima said.

"Coincidentally, all 6 of us arrived at the same time." Yokohama said happily.

Everyone is in awe after hearing that.

"Wow!" Kazama and Masahiro said.

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"Seriously?" A girl asked in awe in which the 6 suspended students nodded.

"Anyway. Have fun you two." Uzuki said.

Both of the boys nodded as the 6 suspended students now went on their separate ways and chatting with the others.

"Epic Coincident." Kazama said happily in Masahiro nodded and chuckled a bit.

 _Some minutes later:_

"OMG!"

"You two have arrived!"

"KYAHH!"

These cheering voices made Masahiro and Kazama startled a bit.

"What is causing them to scream even more in excitement?" Kazama asked curiously in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy asked them curiously.

"As usual. Let's check it out." Masahiro said.

Kazama nodded as both of the boys tried to join but the problem is that there is a huge crowd this time.

"The crowd is huge! I can't see a darn thing." Kazama said.

"Then let's see them later." Masahiro said.

Kazama nodded as they backed off for now but they are wondering what is causing this huge crowd to form.

Well what is causing it is that two people arrived. One is the girl idol, who is carrying a bag. She has a mixture and pink and violent twintails hair and she is really pretty and a bit taller than other girls. Beside her is her boyfriend, who is a carrying an electric guitar. He has black short hair and is a bit handsome. Upon seeing them, some boys and girls kneeled and bowed at them.

"You really don't need to do that." The girl idol smiled and sweatdropped.

"They always do that." Her boyfriend sighed, "Nothing you can do about it."

"I know."

"OMG! It's so damn great to see you two!" A boy said in awe.

"It's gonna be so awesome!" A girl said happily.

"Yeah. How about the others who are going to different schools?" The girl idol asked.

"We are totally fine." A boy said.

"Oh Man! I can't wait to hear your music." Daisuki said in excitement.

"Me too." One of Kazama's fangirls said happily.

"Are you we a bit late?" The girl idol's boyfriend asked.

"Not really. Almost everyone arrived a bit earlier than expected." One of the girl organizer said.

Everyone laughed a bit and chatted for a while till one of the boy organizer called:

"Alright everyone! Give them some space! You are blocking their path."

Upon realizing it, the others made some space for them so that they can enter. Then when they met Masahiro and Kazama, who are in awe, they smiled.

"Hello Hello Hello. Who do we have here?" The girl idol asked smiling.

"Hey you three. What's up?" Her boyfriend asked happily.

"Three? There are two of us." Masahiro said in surprise.

"What about the Sylvester stuff toy with Kazama?"

"Oh."

The four of them laughed a bit. Then Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying:

"Sufferin' Succotash! It's the girl idol and her boyfriend!"

"Yeah. No wonder why a huge crowd has been formed." Kazama said in awe.

"You two weren't in the crowd?" The girl idol asked curiously.

"There are way too many people coming after you as you have seen yourself right now." Masahiro said in which the girl idol and her boyfriend nodded.

"If we were in the crowd right now, we would be squashed like jellies." Kazama said in which the three others laughed a bit.

They chatted for a while till Masahiro asked:

"So why you two are carrying a bag and an electric guitar?"

"Do you have some music in your mind?" Kazama asked curiously.

"Wow. You sure are clever." The girl idol's boyfriend said.

"Yeah but we need to prepare ourselves first." The girl idol said.

"I will help you two." One of the girl organizers said, "Follow me."

"Great. Well then, we will see you two boys on the stage then."

"You mean we will see you two on the stage." Masahiro said.

"Oh Yeah. You are right."

Everyone chuckled a bit. Then the girl idol and her boyfriend waved at Masahiro and Kazama, who waved back (with Kazama also waving in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is waving), and then they followed the girl organizer.

"Do you think everyone has arrived?" Kazama asked.

"I think so hopefully." Masahiro said.

"Well we can't wait to get the party started." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying in Masahiro nodded.

 _Few minutes later:_

After the last of the few students have arrived, one of the boy organizers ticked the names and saw all the names have been ticked. He then signaled to one of the girl organizers. She nodded, went to the stage, grabbed the microphone and called:

"Okay everyone. Gather up everybody!"

All the students then gathered up, eager to know what she has to say.

"It's time." Masahiro smiled.

"That's right. The party is getting started." Kazama said.

Kazama then jumped once before being in awe.

"I just saw a cool entrance design right now on the stage." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

"Really? Where?" Masahiro asked.

"Jump and you will see."

So Masahiro jumped to get a clear view of the entrance design on the stage and he is in awe. Soon both of them started to jump.

The entrance design is filled with cool stuffs and an image showing a pie and a tomato is flying towards each other and big words showing:

 **Yōkoso...**

 **OF guran 1ST no anibāsarī TO...**

 **Fūdofaito MASSACRE!**

 **(WELCOME...**

 **TO THE GRAND 1ST ANNIVERSARY OF THE...**

 **FOOD FIGHT MASSACRE!)**

"Hey you two! Stop jumping like kangaroos!" One boy called from behind.

"Sorry." Both Masahiro and Kazama apologized.

"Well at least we got to see what it looks like." Masahiro said before asking, "What do you think?"

"Pretty cool." Kazama said happily.

One of the girl organizers then said happily on the microphone:

"Boys and Girls! Welcome to the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre!"

"Are you ready to go crazy?!" One of the boy organizers called.

Everybody roared in cheers.

"Thank you everyone for coming." One of the girl organizers said on the microphone, "Cause this day is really special for us."

"The day when the Food Fight Massacre started." One of the boy organizers said on the microphone before asking, "Does everybody remember?"

"YEAH!" Everybody exclaimed.

"How about let us take a moment to remember our favorite moment?" One of the girl organizers asked on the microphone in which everybody nodded, "What is your favorite moment?"

"Well I think when I ducked under the table and threw food on their legs." One of the boy organizers said on the microphone in which everybody laughed, "What's yours?"

"So many. I think when I threw a tomato at two people. One shot, two hits. How about let us ask the some of them from the crowd?"

"Definitely."

"Well my favorite moment is that when me and my boyfriend slammed a pie straight on someone's faces." The girl in the crowd said happily.

"When it spread all around the school!" The boy in the crowd said.

Masahiro then whispered something to Kazama, who nodded. He then lifted his Sylvester stuff toy up and said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying:

"I, on behalf of Masahiro, want to say that his favorite moment was when he, terming it as a birthday present, slammed the chocolate cake on to the boy's face. On behalf of Kazama, I want to say that his favorite moment was when he started throwing tomatoes everywhere randomly."

Some laughter and cheers occurred around the crowd. After that, a few others said their favorite moments.

"The afterwards was not very pleasant right?" One of the girl organizers said in the microphone in which everyone in the crowd nodded and sighed.

"Let's forget about that. Let's go crazy!" One of the boy organizers called in the microphone in which everyone in the crowd roared.

"You can say that again."

Before the boy organizer could say anything, one of the female organizers came on the stage and whispered to both of them. They nodded before one of the boy organizers asked and exclaimed happily on the microphone:

"WHO'S READY FOR SOME MUSIC?!"

Everybody roared in cheers.

"Then boys and girls! Please welcome our school girl idol, Kosuki, and her boyfriend, Takasahi!"

Everybody roared even louder as Kosuki, Takashi (who is carrying the electric guitar) and the band appeared (the band came on a different path). Meanwhile on the crowd, Kazama is jumping in excitement.

"Whoo-Hoo! I'm so pumped up!" Kazama said in excitement.

"Me too!" Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying.

"Well everyone is." Masahiro smiled.

"Hey everybody! How is it going?" Kosuki asked happily on the microphone.

"Fine!" Everyone in the crowd roared in cheers.

"Are you ready to enjoy yourselves?" Takashi asked on the microphone.

"YEAHHHHH!"

"Then we hope you enjoy our performance." Kosuki said smiling on the microphone, "Just note that we had little time to prepare ourselves so it will be a bit lackluster."

"It's fine!" A girl in the crowd, who is one of Kazama's fangirls, called happily.

"Thank you."

Kosuki, Takashi and the band took a breathe before Takashi said on the microphone:

"Yosh! Get ready then!"

" _ **3...2...1..."**_ Kosuki and Takashi said.

Everybody cheered as Kosuki began to sing while Takashi and others started playing the music.

(Please note that _**...**_ means that they are singing but I'm not putting the lyrics).

 _ **Daremoga sore o muchū ni suru toki ga kita made shutoku shimasu**_

 _ **Watashitachiha, jissai no hi ga daun shite yattadesu**_

 _ **Gyakusatsu faito shokuhin e yōkoso**_

 _ **Kureijī itte miyou to, kono hijō ni Ni~Tsu ni yakkai shutoku suru koto ga dekimasu**_

 _ **Oh Yeah Oh Yeah!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tabemono o erande, sore o mawari ni nagemasu**_

 _ **Ate mo naku, sore o mawari ni nagemasu**_

 _ **Koto sore wa kēki, pai ya jūsu**_

 _ **Soredewa, doko demo tabemono o nageru shite mimashou!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **On'nanoko nē!**_

 _ **"Hai!"**_ (All girls from the crowd sang it)

 _ **Anata no subete o teishi suru junbi ga dekite?**_

 _ **"NO!"**_

 _ **Anata wa subete no wanna wa naze shitte imasu ka?**_

 _ **"Naze?"**_

 _ **'Sore wa shokuhin nage ni iku jikanda gen'in**_

 _ **Bōizu!**_

 _ **"Yah!"**_ (All boys from the crowd sang it)

 _ **Anata no subete o teishi suru junbi ga dekite?**_

 _ **"NO!"**_

 _ **Anata wa subete no wanna wa naze shitte imasu ka?**_

 _ **"Naze?"**_

 _ **'Sore wa shokuhin nage ni iku jikanda gen'in**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Daremoga sore o muchū ni suru toki ga kita made shutoku shimasu**_

 _ **Watashitachiha, jissai no hi ga daun shite yattadesu**_

 _ **Gyakusatsu faito shokuhin e yōkoso**_

 _ **Kureijī itte miyou to, kono hijō ni Ni~Tsu ni yakkai shutoku suru koto ga dekimasu**_

 _ **Oh Yeah Oh Yeah!**_

 _ **Anata ga kurutta to kanjita baai wa, kūki-chū de tabemono o nagemasu**_

 _ **Kore wa, shokuhin o ton sa remasu**_

 _ **Gyakusatsu faito shokuhin e yōkoso**_

 _ **Kureijī itte miyou to, kono hijō ni Ni~Tsu ni yakkai shutoku suru koto ga dekimasu**_

 _ **Oh Yeah Oh Yeah!**_

 _ **YEAH!**_

And so after they finished their performance, Kosuki, Takashi and the band bowed. Everybody roared loudly in cheers:

"AWESOME!" One boy from the crowd called.

"KYAHHHH!" One girl from the crowd squealed.

"You all are the best!" One couple from the crowd said happily.

"Thank you everybody!" Kosuki and Takashi said happily on the microphone.

The crowd is still cheering for them even though they are beginning to leave the stage.

"What an amazing performance!" Kazama said and jumped happily.

"Yeah. They did it even though they said that they had little time to prepare." Masahiro smiled.

"It sure is. Stupendous!" Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

One of the girl organizers then entered the stage, grabbed the microphone and said happily:

"Thank you so much for this awesome performance, Kosuki and Takashi as well as the band. And now, I'm pretty sure all of you are hungry right now. Food has been served on the table. So enjoy yourself."

"Can we have another music?" A boy from the crowd asked.

"They allowed us to only do 1 music cause if we play too many music, then the neighborhood will be distracted and they might complain about us."

"Oh."

"Well at least we thoroughly enjoyed the music Kosuki and Takashi-san performed." A girl from the crowd, who is one of Kazama's fangirls, said happily.

Everyone nodded as one of the girl organizer thanked them for enjoying the music before the crowd split up as they approached the table. Soon Kosuki and Takashi joined them.

"Wow. There are many different foods." Masahiro said in awe.

"Enough to make our stomach nice and full." Kazama smiled.

"Can I eat?" Kazama asked in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking.

 _30 minutes later:_

Most of the students sat for a moment with some of them going to toilet and came back afterwards. There are still plenty of food left in the table.

"Oh Man! I'm full." Kazama groaned.

"Me too." Masahiro said.

"We all are." One of Kazama's fangirls said.

"Well I'm still fine though." Kazama said proudly in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying proudly.

"Seriously? Why there are so many food on the table?" Masahiro asked.

Pretty soon, one of the girl and boy organizers entered the stage.

"Hope you had your meal." One of the girl organizer said on the microphone in which everybody nodded.

"Now I'm pretty sure you are wondering why there are still so many food left on the table." One of the boy organizer said on the microphone, "Think hard."

Everyone is starting to think why. Even Masahiro and Kazama are thinking about it. That is until...

Until Daisuki spill a bottle of coke on Tajima. Everybody gasped. Tajima jumped up.

"Again?!" Tajima asked in anger.

"Just for fun." Daisuki giggled.

"Just for fun? How about this?"

And so Tajima grabbed a tomato and threw it right straight on Daisuki's shirt, who retaliated by throwing a pie to Tajima and ended up on a girl instead. Soon, out of nowhere, everyone started to grab the foods and throw it around to others.

"That's right. That's the correct answer. What happened on this very day." One of the girl organizers on the microphone said happily.

"Now without question. I say..." One of the boy organizers on the microphone said before proclaiming happily, " _ **Let's Get Ready to Go CRAAAAZZZZYYYY!"**_

"YEAH!" The crowd cheered before resuming to food throwing.

All off a sudden, a cream cake is flying right straight to one of the boy organizers. He said "Whoa!" and immediately ducked it.

"Why are we standing here? Let's go join the food fight party." One of the girl organizers said.

"I agree." One of the boy organizers said, "Everyone! Let's go join the others!"

The organizers then roared in cheers before joining the another Food Fight Massacre.

Meanwhile, both Masahiro and Kazama are just randomly throwing food.

"Now I got the answer." Masahiro said.

"Now that you got it." Kazama smiled, "Let's go crazy."

"Yeah. It's time to get..." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying...

But then a pie came and just went straight to the Sylvester stuff toy.

"It ended before you could even finish." Masahiro said.

"Of course they don't realize that this means war." Kazama smirked, "Let's do this."

"Make sure not to lose that stuff toy of yours."

"And you make sure not to lose that parking ticket."

Masahiro nodded and smiled as they went on their separate ways for now.

A boy, who is Uzuki, is spinning a half eaten pizza. Upon seeing Masahiro, he jumped as he is about to slam him with it but Masahiro, saw it coming, thanks to the shadow, and, armed with a tomato sauce bottle, turned around and squeezed it as the sauce came out and went straight to Uzuki's shirt and then to his forehead. Uzuki could only stare at himself in horror.

"It would be nice if we can eat a pizza with some tomato sauce on it." Masahiro smiled and chuckled a bit as Uzuki went running around here and there.

Meanwhile, a couple is charging towards another couple with two middle size chocolate cakes when all off a sudden...

"Coming through." Kazama said as he suddenly snatched the chocolate cake from the boy.

"Hey!" A boy said angrily with his girlfriend saying, "Oi!"

Kazama then ran a few steps.

"Special delivery!" Kazama said cheerfully as he tossed the middle size chocolate cake over his shoulder.

Amazingly, it went straight towards the another couple whom that couple was targeting. Masahiro soon joined him.

"Nice back throw." Masahiro said.

"Thanks." Kazama smiled before saying, "You look messed up."

"What do you except? Everybody is messed up, including you."

"I know. This is going to be another Food Fight Massacre I say."

"It already is. Food Fight Massacre 2. Right on the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre."

 _Some minutes later:_

The students are simply throwing food at each other like a bunch of crazy people. Foods are flying everywhere. The film crews are recording every moment with excitement from the arrival of the students to what is happening now, though they did get a few hits here and there. The photographers are capturing every moment with excitement as well. They also got hit as well but they didn't mind about it.

In the midst off all the food fighting and throwing, two boys are staring at each other like cowboys when they face each other in a typical Wild West scenario. One is Masahiro, who is armed with a chilly sauce bottle, and the another is one of Masahiro's friend, who is armed with a tomato sauce bottle.

"You really wanna do this?" Masahiro asked, his eyes focusing on his friend.

"You can't escape from where you are now." Masahiro's friend said, "In the end, it will I who will be standing tall."

"Bring it."

The two of them stared at each other. Even they are getting by foods which are flying everywhere, they don't seem to care. The two are just deeply focused on one another. Suddenly, Masahiro's friend proclaimed:

"FIRE!"

Masahiro's friend is about to spill some tomato sauce but Masahiro is quick to react and he is able to spill some chilly sauce on his friend's shirt. His friend then dropped the tomato sauce bottle and is on his knees.

"Damn you. You will pay for this." Masahiro's friend groaned purposely and played dead.

"Well it looks like I'm the one who is standing tall now." Masahiro smiled.

"Have some tomatoes!" A voice called.

Masahiro then turned around as he saw a girl just threw a tomato at him. He quickly ducked and it ended on a boy, who is Daisuki, instead. Daisuki then chased both Masahiro and the girl.

A girl, who is Yokohama, noticed Masahiro's friend playing dead and poured chocolate milk on him. Masahiro's friend immediately got up and started to spill tomato sauce at her.

 _Some minutes later:_

Food is still flying everywhere with the students throwing here and there.

Meanwhile, there are two sides: the 'Attack' side and the 'Defend' side. The 'Attack' side is closer to the stage and the 'Defend' side is on the stage with a red flag. The 'Attack' side members are: Takashi, three girls from different schools, four boys from different schools including Masahiro and Kazama, a boy and a girl from the elite school. The 'Defend' side members are: Kosuki, 3 boys and 4 girls from the elite school, a boy and a girl from a different school. Both sides are armed with different types of foods and bottles.

"Alright everybody. Our focus is to capture that red flag." Takashi said, "Do not get distracted by what's happening around the surroundings."

"Yeah!" The members cheered.

"This is gonna be fun." One of the three Kazama's fangirls said happily.

"Let's do this." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying.

"I wonder what's happening on the other side." Masahiro said.

"No idea." A girl from the elite school said.

Meanwhile on the 'Defend' side, Kosuki is urging her team mates.

"We have got to defend this flag at all cost." Kosuki said, "Don't get distracted as to what's happening."

"Hai!" Her members cheered.

The 'Attack' side looks like it's ready to charge.

"Everybody ready?" Takashi asked in which its members nodded before proclaiming, "CHARGE!"

"Yeah!" The members cried as they now charged towards the stage.

The 'Defend' side is seeing the 'Attack' side coming.

"They are coming! Attack!" Kosuki proclaimed.

Her members cheered as they started to throw all different types of food to the 'Attack' side.

At first it seems like the 'Defend' side is winning as it reduced the 'Attack' side to 7 members. However, it replied by reducing the 'Defend' side to 6 members. However by the time the 'Attack' side reached the stage, it only has 2 members left who are Masahiro and Kazama whereas the 'Defend' side has 4 members left, including Kosuki.

"You think numbers matter?!" Kazama called before saying, "Well think again!"

And so before the 'Defend' side could do anything, Masahiro and Kazama started spilling tomato and chilly sauce on the remaining 4 'Defend' side members. Afterwards, the boys then ran and got the red flag. The boys then celebrated.

"Yeah! We got the flag!" Kazama jumped happily.

"It's time to celebrate!" Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

"It was a tough battle but we still won." Masahiro said happily.

Outside the stage, the remaining 'Attack' side members cheered while the 'Defend' side sighed in defeat.

"Alright! You did it you two" Takashi said happily, "Great job!"

"Can we join?" A boy asked.

"Of course!" Both Masahiro and Kazama called before Kazama said, "Come on in!"

And so the remaining 'Attack' side members joined Masahiro and Kazama in their victory for a while before some foods flew straight towards them.

 _Some minutes later:_

Food is still flying everywhere with the students throwing here and there.

Kazama is throwing random foods everywhere aimlessly saying "Take this and that and that and this!". He then suddenly bumped on a couple. They are about to throw at each other when suddenly the boy had an idea.

"How about we turn around, count to 10 and then turn around again and throw it?" A boy asked.

"Good idea." His girlfriend said happily.

"Fine by me." Kazama said.

And so the couple turned around on one side while Kazama turned around on the other side. They then marched like soldiers as they counted to 10. By the time Kazama counted to 10, he immediately turned around and threw a pie and a tomato right straight to the couple.

"Take that, you lovebirds." Kazama said happily.

But then suddenly, he saw cakes flying towards him in which he got hit. He then saw the couple angrily chasing him.

"You cheat." The boy cried.

"You counted faster than us!" His girlfriend called.

"Either you two counted slowly or you messed up your counting! I counted properly!" Kazama exclaimed in surprise as he is getting chased by the couple.

 _Some minutes later:_

Food is still flying everywhere with the students throwing here and there.

Meanwhile, Kazama is watching Masahiro throwing a tomato up and down amists all the chaos that is going on.

"What are you doing?" Kazama asked curiously.

"Just you wait and watch." Masahiro smiled, not caring that a cake hit his back.

So Masahiro then remained focus for a moment before lifting his arms and, suddenly, throwing the tomato like a baseball pitcher. The tomato flew fast and it went straight towards a boy's face. Kazama is in awe.

"Holy Mackerel!" Kazama said in awe in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying in awe.

"Sufferin' Succotash! What a throw!" Kazama said in awe.

"I thought about it while holding a tomato in my hand." Masahiro said.

"That throw was so fast. It almost reminds me of the red ashed hair dude throwing these types of deliveries."

"But it's not exactly though."

"Still. If that red ashed hair guy sees it, he is going to be so proud of you."

Masahiro smiled a bit as Kazama jumped happily upon saying it. Suddenly, foods are flying towards them in which the boys ducked. Then they started to throw food again.

 _Some minutes later:_

Food is still flying everywhere with the students throwing here and there.

Masahiro and Kazama, like the others, are throwing food everywhere. This is continuing until they saw something pouring over them.

"Is it raining oranges and tomatoes?" Kazama asked.

Some laughter can be heard.

"Doesn't look like." Masahiro said, "It seems that someone is pouring on us."

They turned around and saw a couple near them, laughing a bit. The boy is carrying a tomato juice bottle and the girl is carrying an orange juice bottle. Masahiro and Kazama stared at them for a while before snatching the tomato and orange juice bottle and poured at them.

"How about some little payback?" Kazama asked smirking.

"Hey!" The couple cried as they are running here and there.

"Payback!" Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

"You can say that again." Masahiro smiled.

 _Many minutes later:_

Food is still flying everywhere with the students throwing here and there. That is until...

"STOP!"

Everyone froze upon hearing it. They then turned to the stage to see one of the girl organizers holding the microphone. She is breathing a bit. One of the boy organizers is with her.

"Stop. I think we had enough fun for now." One of the girl organizers said on the microphone.

"Yeah. We have to stop at some point. We have school tomorrow." One the boy organizers said on the microphone.

Upon hearing it, much to the surprise of the organizers, everybody cheered.

"Alright! That was so awesome!" A boy cheered.

"Yeah! We had so much food throwing and food fighting fun!" One of Kazama's fangirls said happily.

"We will never forget that moment!" Kosuki said.

"ARIGATO!" Everybody cheered.

"Whew! That was one crazy event we had." Kazama said happily.

"Yeah. What a way to celebrate this day." Masahiro smiled.

"It sure is." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying.

The organizers smiled at them. One of the boy organizer then said on the microphone:

"We are all glad that you have enjoyed the another Food Fight Massacre. Looks like this place is a total mess."

"First of all, I would like to ask." One of the girl organizers said on the microphone before asking, "Is everyone okay?"

The crowd nodded.

"Second is that, we would like to thank all the photographers and film crews for taking pictures and capturing the whole event." One of the boy organizers said on the microphone, "Hope you guys are alright."

The photographers and film crews smiled and waved their hands. Most of them are a bit messed up though.

"But we didn't see any flash." A girl said.

"We told the photographers not to." One of the boy organizers said on the microphone, "If there were flashes, many of you would have been distracted."

"Oh!" The crowd understood.

"And now? Who wants to take some few more photos?" One of the girl organizers said on the microphone.

The crowd cheered as the photographer took some other photos. Masahiro and Kazama has got their photo taken with the boys and girls who now go to different schools. After sometime, a girl, who is Yui, raised her hand asked:

"When are you going to give the photos and the film?"

"We will give you as soon as we finish." One of the boy organizers said on the microphone, "It will take a while because of many photos and videos."

"Take as much time as you need." Masahiro said, "It's a huge task."

"Thanks."

"But we are gonna love it when it arrives." A girl said happily.

Everyone in the crowd nodded and smiled. One of the girl organizers then said on the microphone:

"And now for the most important thing. It looks like we all have gotten a bit messy..."

"Bit? The mess looks like a Massacre!" One boy interrupted.

"I really don't wanna go home being like this." One girl said.

There is some murmuring and whispering about the situation they are in now. One of the boy organizers then said on the microphone:

"Yes. We all know what's gonna happen if we go out like this. So that's why..."

"Time to bring the big water buckets!" One of the girl organizers then said happily on the microphone.

One of the boy and girl organizers soon arrived on the stage carrying a big bundle of buckets full of water. Everybody cheered.

"Looks like people are not gonna stare at us anymore." Kazama said happily.

"I think so." Masahiro smiled.

"Alright everyone. Time to form a crowd again!" One of the boy organizers then said on the microphone, "We will be able to throw water at you easier."

"Photographers and film crews can join as well." One of the boy organizers then said on the microphone, "Before that, for film crews, please set your film camera to all of us so that it can be recorded. As for photographers, those who have water-proof cameras can take some pictures of it. Otherwise, leave your cameras."

The photographers and film crews cheered as the film crews set their film cameras between the stage and the crowd while the photographers left their cameras with some photographers taking their water-proof cameras with them. Then they joined the crowd.

"Okay then. _**Who's ready to get wetty?"**_ One of the girl organizers asked on the microphone happily.

Everybody roared in cheers.

"Here goes!" One of the boys organizers said.

The organizers then started to throw big buckets of water to the crowd. Everyone in the crowd cheered, jumped, sing and dance and even the film crews and photographers went bonkers. Some photographers took some photographs.

"Woo! I feel great!" Kazama said happily when the water flew towards them and Masahiro.

"Yeah. Me too." Masahiro smiled.

"Not me. My furs are wet and I need to shake it off." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying.

"There's more coming."

"Oh boy."

Soon, more water is flying towards the crowd in which everybody cheered. This continued for a few minutes.

"Is everybody wet?" One of the girl organizers asked on the microphone which is greeted by thunderous cheers.

The organizers then started to pour water on themselves. The crowd laughed and cheered at the same time.

"Look at them go!" Kazama said in awe.

"Well it's certain that the organizers need a wash cause they joined the Food Fight as well." Masahiro said.

"It sure is."

The organizers then turned towards the crowd after they wet themselves. The crowd is cheering wild. Then there is a silence for a while before one of the girl organizers then asked on the microphone:

"So do you have anything to say before we..."

"Thank you so much for organizing this. It was really awesome!" A girl from the crowd, who is Yui, said happily.

"Yeah. We had so much fun thanks to you guys." A boy from the crowd, who is Tajima, smiled.

"Arigato!" Everyone from the crowd said cheerfully.

The organizers couldn't help but smile. One of the boy organizers then said on the microphone then smiled and said:

"Well we are glad that you all were able to enjoy it."

"First of all, we would like to thank all the film crews and photographers for recording the event and taking photos of it." One of the girl organizers then said happily on the microphone.

"Your welcome." All the film crews and photographers said from the crowd and waved.

"We would also like to Kosuki and Takashi for that awesome one song they and the band performed." One of the girl organizers then said on the microphone in which everybody cheered.

"You organized it and we performed." Both Kosuki and Takashi said cheerfully in which everyone cheered even louder.

"And finally." One of the girl organizers said before all the organizers then said on the microphone, "Thanks to you all for joining this 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre. It was a special day for all of us right?"

Everybody roared in cheers as all the organizers smiled and bowed. The cheering continued for a few minutes. After sometime, one of the girl organizers then finally said:

"And that concludes the anniversary. Thank you everyone once again who arrived and we will definitely meet again tomorrow at school. As for those who go to different school, please come anytime and have a chat with us. We will also come to your school as well. So Sayonara everybody!"

Everybody from the crowd cheered.

 _Some Minutes later:_

Few of the students are having a chat about other stuffs while most of them have left the venue. The organizers are talking to the film crews and photographers. Meanwhile, Masahiro and Kazama relaxed for a moment before Kazama said:

"Well this is it. This anniversary is finished."

"Well even though it's finished, there are plenty of awesome moments to remember." Masahiro smiled.

"Yeah. I just wonder how Luchia-chan and others are gonna react when we tell them."

"Beats me."

"And not only that, we are not going to go home messy after all." Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

"You are right about that. By the way, you look all drenched and we are going to go home being wet."

"He knows that." Kazama sighed.

The boys shared a little laughter before Kazama's three fangirls appeared.

"Are you going to leave?" One of Kazama's three fangirls said curiously.

"Yep. Pretty soon. What about the others?" Kazama asked.

"They left looks like. We are going to leave right now." Another Kazama's three fangirls said.

"See you in school tomorrow then." The third of Kazama's three fangirls said happily, "We are going to talk so many things about this anniversary."

"Yep. A day to remember." Masahiro smiled.

Kazama's three fangirls nodded with a smile before they said goodbye to them and left.

Soon, Kosuki and Takashi then approached them.

"Looks like it's just a few of us." Takashi said, "And soon the venue will become empty."

"Yeah but there is a problem." Masahiro said, "The mess scene is still huge."

"We asked the organizers about it and they said that they will certainly talk to them about that matter." Kosuki said.

"I see." Kazama said before saying happily, "That was a great song you guys sang by the way."

"Arigato."

"And I'm so glad that I had you two on my side so that we could capture the flag." Takashi teased.

The four of them laughed.

"So now what?" Kazama asked curiously in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking curiously.

"Now we leave." Kosuki said as she playfully touched Sylvester stuff toy's cheeks before sadly saying, "It's a bit sad though that we won't be able to see you two though cause you go to a different school."

"But we heard that the different school you go is close." Takashi said.

"Do come." Masahiro said in which Kosuki and Takashi nodded.

"We will. Farewell then." Both Kosuki and Takashi said.

The boys nodded as they said goodbye to Kosuki and Takashi, who also said goodbye before they left.

"We couldn't get to say goodbye to the 6 suspended fellas." Masahiro sadly sighed.

"We will see them if we can." Kazama said before calling out the organizers, "Hey you all! What are you going to do?"

"We are going to stay here a bit longer cause we have a lot of talking to do." One of the boy organizers called.

"See you later you two! Hope to see you again." One of the girl organizers called cheerfully.

"Thank you very much once again!" Kazama called in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is calling, "Massive respect to you all!"

The organizers smiled, nodded and waved at the boys before resuming their talking.

"Let's go now. Night has approached already." Masahiro said.

"Got the parking ticket with you?" Kazama asked.

"Yeah. It's wet but I remember the number. 123."

Kazama whistled for a moment before both he and Masahiro left the venue.

 **Me: And brings end to this one-shot. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Kazama *crying*: Boo-Hoo! Why does it have to end? It could have been longer.**

 **Masahiro: At least we had a whole of lot of fun in the anniversary.**

 **Kazama *happily*: And we are even going to have even more fun. *Picks up a tomato.***

 **Kazama *saying in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying*: It's time to get even more messier!**

 **Me: Oh Brother.**

 ***Kazama then threw it at the open door. Almost immediately, they could hear some crying voices.***

 **Voice: GAH!**

 **Voice 1: Kaito. Are you alright?**

 **Voice 2: Wow. Whoever has thrown it must have a pretty good aim.**

 **Voice: And I know who did it. Where are those two?!**

 **Kazama and Masahiro *gasped and gulped*: Uh Oh.**

 **Me *teasing*: Run you two before Kaito turns you into jellies.**

 **Anyway, another one-shot is coming soon after 2 weeks cause it will be a bit longer than this one. So see you there.**

 **Masahiro: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories. Thanks for reading this one-shot.**

 **Kazama *in panic*: And now let's run and hide! Later people!**

 ***Masahiro nodded as both of the boys immediately left. Soon Kaito arrived, being a bit messed up after getting hit by a tomato, and started to search for Masahiro and Kazama.***

 **Me *smiling*: See you later.**


End file.
